I wished I would see you again
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: [Sequel to: I missed You and I'm so sorry] Sasuke sends the letter to Konoha. When Sakura receives it, she felt both happy and sad because of Sasuke’s touching words. She replied to the letter, but she saw someone on the door. Who could it be? [Sasusaku]


A/N: Oh, this is my sequel to "I missed you, and I'm so sorry". Thanks for the reviewers there! I'll try to make this better than the other one. You really need to read "I missed you, and I'm so sorry" so that you'll understand this. Sorry if Sasuke is OOC…

So here are the reviews I received and I'll reply to it right now!

_Neon kun_- Yes, it's MY original work. If it's not original, there will be no grammar mistakes. By the way, this is still original. I hate copying other's works! It will make them offended.

_pink22sakura_- I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, Sasuke is OOC here but I liked him like that other than his cold-hearted self.

_babykitty2270_- Yes, he's not too OOC. Thanks for reviewing!

_sasukefurever_- Thanks!

_ityfoopy_- Why is it bad? I'll really try to improve this. By the way, do you hate Sasuke? ( but thanks… for the review.

_Poupou-pidou_- I agree with you. I continued the story because it's the reply of Sakura

_lexy499_- Really? I overdid it? Oh no! I need improvement but thanks for the review.

_Kawaii-Hisui_- Okay, I'll try to improve my grammar. The story's a oneshot but this is a sequel to it. Thanks for the review!

To the other reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you'll also like the sequel...

Notes: The setting happened 2 and a half years after Sasuke and Naruto's fight. Sakura's appearance change but Sasuke didn't. Actually, this is also the setting in "I missed you, and I'm so sorry". Sorry if it's quite long… or short!

Summary: Sasuke sends the letter to Konoha. When Sakura receives it, she felt both happy and sad because of Sasuke's touching words. She replied to the letter, but she saw someone on the door. Who could it be? Sasusaku, OOC, Maybe Spoilers

* * *

**I wished I would see you again**

**By: Aya-angel-of-happiness**

SASUKE POV

I finally finished the letter that I will give to Sakura, but… why can't I stop crying on my bed.

"Everything will be fine. Even though she's not here with me, I'll still be my old self. Anyway, I'll get stronger. Oh no, I was too selfish on deciding things! Why can't I think about others and my loved ones!" I cried out loud, talking to myself. I looked at Sakura's beautiful and happy picture… her emerald orbs, her short pink hair, and her beautiful smile. I can't stop my tears from falling to the picture. I was crying like a lost dog, who left his own home just to find a rare bone. As Itachi, that damn brother… told me that if I have power, I will become arrogant, like a dog being selfish for just a bone.

I continued crying on my bed until…

"Sasuke-kun! Stop crying like a child!" A gray-haired man with low ponytail said. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man. He's been teaching me many things to respect Orochimaru and getting used to this place for almost three years.

"Why, what's wrong with crying? And I'm not a child!" I replied with grief and wiped my tears while hiding Sakura's photograph underneath my pillow.

"Orochimaru-sama is getting distracted. And it's midnight, why are you still awake?" Kabuto asks again, entering my dark, almost empty room.

"I can't fell asleep. It's none of your business, Kabuto-sensei." I replied. I call him Kabuto-sensei because he told me to respect the elders and many more things. I remembered when he helped us in the death forest. I thank him for that too, not knowing he became evil, just like me.

NORMAL POV

Kabuto walks around the area and saw an envelope without a seal. "Oh, you forgot to seal it." He told Sasuke, opening the envelope.

"Don't open it! It's none of your business!" Sasuke shouted out loud.

"Keep quiet, Orochimaru-sama is sleeping." Kabuto said, unfolding the paper inside the envelope. He read the simple letter Sasuke gave from Sakura. 'Oh no, he's still thinking about her? He really missed that Sakura girl.' Kabuto thought, feeling sorry for Sasuke.

Kabuto smiles and faced Sasuke, who was looking angrily at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. I'll just put this on the mailbox. It will be send to your girlfriend." Kabuto said.

Sasuke sighed. "Thanks, I wished she would receive it. And… she's not my girlfriend. I just love her." He replied with a light red face, remembering what Kabuto said.

Kabuto sealed the envelope with his glue stick. "I will send this to the post office tomorrow. Remind me after you wrote the receiver's address." Kabuto said.

"Okay, thank you very much, Kabuto-sensei." Sasuke said, writing Sakura's address outside the envelope. His face looked unusual, sad and blank as if he was lonely…

Yes… he is lonely…

Kabuto smiled. "You're applying on what I taught you on respecting others' names!" Kabuto joked.

Sasuke didn't laugh but he just showed a smile, but inside he still feels loneliness… emptiness. He gives the envelope to Kabuto. "Here's the letter, I hope you'll really send it…" Sasuke said.

Kabuto stood up and gets the letter. "Leave it to me. And, please don't hide your feelings. Hiding it will make you feel more pain." Kabuto told him, closing the door and leaving the room.

Sasuke froze for a while, removing his blue t-shirt. 'I knew it. He could know what I feel… maybe I just need some sleep.' He thought, preparing to fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

The sun rises at the village of Konoha.

A pink-haired kunoichi opened her eyes as she felt the heat of the sunrays. She stretched her arms, making a "YAWN!"

The girl was obviously known as Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's former teammate and used to love him so much ever since. Her hair just grew a few centimeters long, but her face grew more beautiful than before. A lot of boys chased her often, but she always ignore and hate them, which made her a bit like the "new" female Uchiha Sasuke. She's also a bit like a loner now, she won't even talk to Ino or Hinata, her friends. She even uses the expression "Hn" when she's talking.

As she stood up, a loud knock was heard and she unusually, just opened the door, even with her messy pink hair. "Stop it mom, what's the problem?"

Her mother looked at her, looking at her messy hair. "There's a 'love letter' for you and fix your hair! Boys won't like you!" Her mother said, touching her crumpled, short hair.

"Hn. I don't need idiotic boys. Sasuke is different from them." Sakura said with anger.

Her mom looked at her with disappointment. 'Oh no, she's thinking about that traitor again.' She thought. "Sakura! Stop thinking about him! It's been three—"

The sentence was cut. Sakura slammed the door coldly. She started to have tears flowing down from her eyes, in short, she started to cry. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him, he's a traitor already!' She thought, opening the envelope sent to her. She wiped her tears and read the letter. (A/N: you don't need to read this if you read "I missed you and I'm sorry") The letter was written neatly with black ink:

_My Dearest and Loving Sakura,_

_Hello, it's me, Uchiha Sasuke. I know you're so sad because of my departure and goodbye for Konoha. But please don't lose hope. Don't cry, please and I hope you won't tear this letter I did for you. I need to tell you many things about me… and you._

_I was wrong when I told you those things that midnight_ _I left, those things that hurt your feelings. I should have told you that I need to go because I need to achieve my goals in life, and to get strong enough to protect or help you. I was wrong Sakura, please forgive me. I'm so sorry._

_You thought Naruto was the only one who understands your feelings, but I also do. I know what your pain is. It's nothing compared to my pain because you're suffering because of me. I'm so sorry I offended you many times, but the truth is that I missed you so much this time._

_I promise to return there at Konoha soon and I hope you still love me because it's true. I loved you ever since we're still academy students. I fall in love with you because of your beauty and your care for me, and others too. I really love you as you love me._

_I hope you'll understand me. I didn't let you come with me because I don't want you to get in danger or get hurt, for I don't want to lose anyone I love again! Don't lose faith in me, Sakura as I never lose faith in you. As I end this letter, a promise is a promise, please be patient. I know how you missed me so much. I really wanted to kiss your lips but we're far from each other. But still… I love you. I will remain you in my heart._

_With Love, _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura's eyes widen and became soaked with tears. It was the love letter given by his "boyfriend" Uchiha Sasuke. She covered her mouth with her right hand, which showed shock.

"I—I can't believe it… Sasuke-kun… loves me!" She cried of happiness. She grabbed a stationery set and a scented pen. She sat on the table.

'I'll reply on your beautiful letter, Sasuke-kun… so that you can also feel happiness.' She thought, writing this letter on the scented stationery paper:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Hi, it's me, your dear Haruno Sakura. I know it has been almost 3 years since you left konoha, but my love for you didn't change. There are a lot of boys chasing me recently, but, like you, I just ignore them. I also sported a new set of clothes but I know you're still wearing those usual clothes you often wear three years ago. You know, I always promise that I would never tore your letter given to me. And I'll try to be brave enough to stop crying more often. _

_You hurt my feelings but I forgive you, Sasuke-kun… but why did you just decide to leave Konoha for yourself? Why did you become so selfish and arrogant? I understand what you feel. I know about your clan, and fear of losing anyone you love again. But I never saw you cry… and please, stop crying if you are. You always told me that crying won't do anything. _

_Yes, I almost thought that Naruto was the only one who understand me, but when you say that you really understand my feelings, please don't be too cold or harsh to us. And don't hide your feelings, I understand the reason why you hate to say "I love you" to me orally, it's because you're not ready to love yet. You knew that Love may become painful but that's life. Life has beautiful times, but it also has painful times. You should learn to accept that._

_I still loved you, Sasuke-kun. And I always wished that you would kiss me even once because… I DON'T HAVE MY FIRST KISS YET! Thank you for confessing your feelings to me. You cheered me up. I loved you not only because you're so handsome and intelligent but because you won't let anyone kill your friends, and I really understand your feelings. Thank you very much for that sweet letter you gave me… I wish I would see you again…_

_Love and kisses, _

_Haruno Sakura_

Sakura hid the letter on an envelope. 'I'll send this soon.' She thought, trying to fix her pink hair. She was still wearing her short pink duster until now, and her head protector wasn't worn yet.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door of Sakura's room. Her mom called her again. "Sakura, someone's knocking on your door. It's a surprise, dear and this boy seem to know you ever since." Her mom said.

Sakura stood up and walked nearer the door. 'Damn it, would it be that idiot Naruto or Lee again?' she thought, slowly turning the doorknob and opening the door.

As she opened the door, she saw a boy taller than her, more handsome than Naruto and Lee…

"Hello, Sakura… I just went here to visit you." A handsome raven-haired boy said, touching Sakura's face. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the boy she loved.

Sakura was surprised. "It can't be… Sasuke-kun, I missed you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead, which made her blush a bit. He grabbed a white rose hidden behind him and gave it to Sakura.

"I miss you too, Sakura. This flower is for you, my love." Sasuke said like a "romantic boy" and wiping Sakura's tears. "Stop crying. I'm here for you." He told her.

Sakura cheered up and looked at the white rose. "The rose was beautiful, Sasuke-kun. But how did you go out on Orochimaru's castle?" She wondered, touching Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke looked at her face and touched it. "I just asked Orochimaru-sama if I can go out for a walk and he agreed, not knowing that I'll go here, for you." He replied. "And you became more beautiful than before." He continued to touch her face, which made her blush a bit.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I love you.'' Sakura said.

"Close your eyes, Sakura. I have a surprise for you." Sasuke said gently.

Sakura blushed as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you…" he whispered gently to her ear.

His face got nearer to Sakura, until their lips touched each other. Sasuke kissed her lips, and Sakura kissed him back. For short, they kissed like lovers. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, while they're doing the kiss until it was 8:00 am, the time Orochimaru told Sasuke to go back to the castle.

From that day on, their love grew stronger, even though they're far from each other…

* * *

THE END

A/N: Oh my gosh! This seems to be longer than the previous fic… I hope you enjoyed the sequel and continue reviewing to make me improve more!

Sayonara! See you soon!


End file.
